Celestia presents her big Anthro Sex Story
by Hellfilly Deluxe
Summary: Wherein, some random stallion ends up in the body of an Anthro Princess Celestia. As one can imagine, sex might folow. Rated "M" for attempts to be sexy.
1. Awoken

**Celestia presents her big Anthro Sex Story  
****An "Idiot turns into Celestia" story  
****Written by That Gamer  
****Edited by Hellfilly Deluxe  
****Special thanks to NoctourneOfShadows, ArceusGPG, TheEquestrianidiot 2.0 and DuskQuill700  
****Chapter 1: Awoken**

Guinness (that's what we're calling him) had a problem. When he had gone to bed last night, he was the same happily married unicorn stallion he always was, working a fine job, with a fine wife, with fine kids... All that jazz. Nothing was really wrong. But here he was anyways, having woken up not in his own body. He didn't just wake up in any old body either, no, he had somebody managed to get himself trapped in the body of Princess Celestia herself. And, wouldn't you know it, it wasn't just Princess Celestia. No, this was ANTHRO Princess Celestia, tits and all.

Really, Guinness could only gape at himself. _What in the world did I do to deserve this? _he thought to himself, just looking every part of this body over (including the ones covered by the gown he woke up in). _What... What am I supposed to do with all of this? Is... Is this a dream?_

Lifting what he assumed was a "hayund" (a term he had overheard from Lyra) from his side, he slowly reached up and pinched the cheek of his new face. Nope, he wasn't dreaming. This was reality, and reality was that he was now in the body of Anthro Princess Celestia.

At this point, Guinness had two thoughts running through his mind, neither of which involving his family or his old world. The first thought was something along the lines of respecting the princess and not really doing anything. The second one is the one he went with.

"So... So this is what the Anthro princess looks like, hmm?" Guinness muttered to himself, scanning his new body in a much different way then he was before. "I've been told that Anthros are different from ponies in a lot of ways, but... But wow. This is something else..."

Eventually, Guinness had to turn himself sideways to get a look at his new behind and, sure enough, his rear was as big as his fair leader's. In fact, it might had made her a little jealous. Despite not really wanting to, Guinness chuckled at the thought and ran a hand down his behind, noticing exactly how smooth it felt. He had to check something too. He turned around and, using his new "fyngurs" (another term from Lyra), lifted up the back of his gown. Sure enough, it looked just as big in the back as it did from the side. Heck, he could barely even see the thong she was wearing, it was so big.

Then he stopped and started giggling to himself. "So Anthro Celestia has a thong, huh? And she wears it to sleep? Huh... Wow, this is getting even better by the moment..."

Anyways, he let go of the gown and let it fall down to where it was before. Now, he had the butt all checked out, but there was still the matter of those two lumps in the front. So, he turned around to face the mirror and inspected said lumps. There were certainly big, that was for sure. And, upon further touching, he found out that they were pretty soft and squishy. Actually, not only that, but he felt really good touching and squeezing these lumps, these... Uh... Why not? He would call 'em "breasts".

With that part of the inspection done, there was only one thing left to do: See what this body looked like without the gown on. Problem was, he didn't know how to get it off. He had enough trouble just getting out of bed and over to the mirror, eventually deciding to just crawl. Don't even get him started on standing up on two legs. That was a nightmare... As if what he was going through now wasn't.

So he stood there for a little while, just trying to think of how he could get it off when he noticed something he hadn't before. Anthro Celestia had a horn and wings. He could use the horn to get the gown off!

"At least something is going right," Guinness commented before attempting to cast a spell to get it off. Thankfully, things went right the first time and the gown simply poofed off, appearing behind him on Anthro Celestia's bed.

Now he could get a proper view of Anthro Celestia the way Faust intended ponies to view each other, nude. The only things he could really notice though was the front of Anthro Celestia's thong, the fact that she was (in deed) all white, and some small bubs on the breasts that were a lot darker then her skin.

Then... Then he really couldn't hold back anymore. He had to start posing. And he did! He posed in the sexiest poses he could think of, and most of them (actually all of) involving not standing on two legs and shoving the ass out. Also noteworthy, he made a point of muttering all sorts of things to himself in the sluttiest tone he could, including: "Yah know why they call me Sunbutt? 'Cause I'm really hot, and I can heat you up as well... Plus, the sun is round, and so is my behind. Damn is it round..."

Fortunately, just as he started resorting to showing the mirror Anthro Celestia's white tush while on her bed, a voice came out of nowhere and totally derailed Guinness's train of thought.

"Uh, your majesty?" came the voice. It sounded feminine... Professional... Confused beyond all buck... "Uh, it's time to raise the sun and... And... What exactly are you doing?"

It took Guinness a second for his thoughts to get back on track, but they did, so he was able to answer with, "Uhm... It's none of your concern."

"I think it is," the voice said (belonging to some kind of light brown woman). "I don't mean to push your majesty, but I fear for your sanity and, well, pardon my Latin, but you posing like a slut at five in the morning isn't exactly the definition of "sane"..."

"I said it's none of your concern!" Guinness snapped, magicking Anthro Celestia's gown back on. "Now please leave and don't bother me! I'm going to be raising the sun and I don't wanna be distracted!"

"...Yes, your majesty," the brown Anthro woman said, quickly making her way out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

_Great…_ Guinness thought. _Now I'm gonna have to raise the sun… This is gonna be fun…_

So he got off of Anthro Celestia's bed and didn't even bother trying to walk. He chose to crawl like he did before, using the railing on the balcony to help him stand up. And there he was, faced with the task of raising the sun. Now, this was gonna be a challenge because never really had a reason to use the amount of magic it took to do this - heck, he didn't even have as much as some other ponies at his job. But, regardless, it was something that had to be done. So, he tried as hard as he could and... Yeah, it was actually pretty easy. All he had to do was think about raising the sun and there it was, slowly creeping up over the hills, chasing away the slowly retreating moon.

"Huh..." Guinness was thankful for it being that easy, but he felt kind of stupid as well. He was making a big deal out of it in his mind, yet it took so little effort. Then again, Anthro Celestia probably had a lot of magic in her, so, yeah, he should have expected it.

It was also at that point that Guinness realized exactly how much responsibility he had. It was always there, lingering at the back of his head, but he never outright thought about it. But now he was and he didn't like it at all. Could he really be the kind and wise ruler everypony had come to know? Or the evil tyrannical dictator others have? Or the sex crazed one very few have? Maybe that last one, but certainty not the first! Now he had a lot on his shoulders! And to think, he thought it was gonna be all lazing, not going anything, sitting on Anthro's Celestia medicine ball sized rear and eating cake or something, but no... Actually, he didn't think that, but, if he did, he would've been even more disappointed.

Then a knock came, followed by that voice from earlier. "You majesty, do I have permission to enter?"

"Uh, yeah, you can come in!" Guinness called, trying to pull himself up into a more natural standing position.

And into the room came that brown Anthro woman from earlier and, sure enough, she looked the business type. She had a suit, a clipboard, glasses, a hair bun... All of that bebop.

"Are you finished raising the sun?" the brown Anthro woman asked in the same tone as before.

"Does it look like I'm done?" Guinness asked back, almost losing his grip on the railing, but catching himself in time.

The brown Anthro woman nodded and took a look at her clipboard. "So, your majesty, I just want to let you know that the only thing you have scheduled for today is a visit from Twilight Sparkle. She apparently wants to show you something."

"That's it?" Guinness asked, blinking in surprise. He almost let the disappointment in his mind show through in his voice.

"No, not really," the brown Anthro woman shrugged. "Luna voluntarily took all of it, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..."

_Well that's just great,_ Guinness thought bitterly. _Not a single thing I've predicted today has come true! "Oh, you're gonna go to bed and still be yourself!" Wrong! "Oh, you can walk on two legs!" Also wrong! "Oh, raising the sun is gonna be hard!" Also also wrong! "Oh, you're gonna have some important stuff to do today!" Iniuriam! Ugh... Well, shouldn't let it get to me though. There's still Twilight I gotta deal with..._

"Anyways, come down to breakfast when you're ready," the brown Anthro woman spoke up after Guinness finished his little inner monologue, starting to leave.

"Wait!" Guinness exclaimed.

"Mmm?"

"Uh... What's your name?" Guinness asked.

"It's Dell, your majesty," Dell replied. "Now please don't forget it this time." And she left, leaving Guinness all alone on the balcony, still trying to stand up straight.

**A/N: And that's that… Yeah. I hope you enjoyed it, please make sure to leave a review (if you want to) and, uh, yeah. As That Gamer has said, "bonum nocte et fortuna".**


	2. Breakfast Time

**Celestia presents her big Anthro Sex Story  
****An "Idiot becomes Celestia" story  
****Written by That Gamer  
****Edited and condemned by Hellfilly Deluxe**

A few minutes after the last chapter ended, Dell was sitting in the castle's dining room, deep in thought.

"Mrs. Dell? Is something wrong?" asked Gingembre, one of the castle's many cooks. (Gingembre, by the way, was this dark green lookin' guy, who, well, looked a cook.)

"Yes, it's... It's about her majesty," Dell replied. "She's-"

"So what's wrong with Ms. Celestia?" Gingembre asked.

"I was just about to get to that," Dell said, sounding a little cross.

"Right, right, I know, I just wanted to ask..."

"Anyways," Dell continued, "I went to check on her this morning because the sun hadn't been raised yet and..." She paused for a moment, trying to consider what to say next, but couldn't find a nice way to put it. So she pressed on with, "I don't mean offence to her majesty, but, to put it bluntly, she was acting like a slut."

"Oh she was, was she? Tell me, what did she did do?" Gingembre was now intrigued.

"Well, I apparently arrived near the end of it and..." Dell sighed, not really wanting to continue, but she'd be drinking it all away later, so why not? "Uh, from what I saw, she seemed to be half-naked and admiring her posterior. She seemed really embarrassed when I came in... Honestly, I think she may have gone insane overnight."

To that last sentence, Gingembre chuckled and shook his head. "Dell, can you really call a woman insane for just admiring how hot she looks?" he asked.

"But she looked like she was really into it!" Dell argued.

"Hey, I'd be into it too if I were her," Gingembre said. "I mean, with an ass like that, how could you not be?"

"Gingembre!" Dell shouted. "Do not speak of her majesty that way!"

"You called her a slut," Gingembre pointed out.

"As a description," Dell said. "Look, we're getting off topic!"

"Well, when you're thinking about those titanic tits, how could you not?" Gimgembre asked jokingly.

Obviously, Dell did not get it and looked like she was ready to punch him in the face for such a blasphemous remark. In fact, if Gingembre hadn't reacted like he did, she would have.

"Look, the point is, I don't think Ms. Celestia has gone insane," Gingembre stated, slowly lowering Dell's fist. "Maybe she just got up today and realized how sexy she was! I mean, give me one good reason."

One good reason entered just then, in the form of Guinness and a nameless guard, the former hanging onto the latter's neck for dear life.

"...We were betting on me losing, right?" Gingembre asked, supplying Dell with a hopeful look. Dell just looked annoyed, with an added effect of "I told you so."

"Hey, everypony," Guinness said in a sorta awkward manner. He took one hand off of the guard's neck to wave, but he suddenly lost his balance because of it and toppled over, bringing the guard down with him. "Sorry."

"So, uh, guard, why are you accompanying her majesty?" Dell asked as politely as she could.

"I found her crawling through the halls, Dell," the guard said, standing upright. "She apparently couldn't walk and requested my assistance."

"I just needed help getting on my fēt..." Guinness muttered. "I could do it earlier; I dunno know why I can't now... And, hey, now you're just rubbing it in!"

For a moment, Dell just looked all disapprovingly at Guinness, but soon turned her attention back to the guard. "OK, you may be excused."

The guard nodded and left, as noticed by Guinness.

"No, guard, come back!" Guinness yelled, reaching out for him. "I need you to help me stand up!" Then he remembered the other people in the room. "Uh, I mean... Uh... I can get up! I can stand up!" To prove it, Guinness grabbed the edge of the table and tried as hard as he could to pull himself up onto two legs. He did manage to get there, but couldn't stay in that position for too long though, so he had to sit down to prevent himself from falling again.

Once again, Dell looked unamused. "Gingembre?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me know when she's done," Dell said, leaving soon afterwards.

For at least a minute after Dell left, Gingembre and Guinness just looked at the door, then at each other.

"So... What's your name?" Guinness asked, breaking the silence into a dozen or so bite-sized pieces.

"Gingembre, Ms. Celestia," Gingembre replied not too long after Guinnes had asked. "It's French for something."

"Oh, OK... So, uh, what does Deli want with me?"

Gingembre shrugged. "I have no clue, Ms. Celestia... Wait, Deli?"

"Oops, sorry, I-I meant Dell," Guinness quickly corrected himself, letting over a sort-of nervous chuckle. "I guess I'm just hungry, that's all."

"Well, that's one normal thing about you so far today," Gingembre chuckled. "...Uh, of course, that's not to say that you're not normal, I'm just saying that... Uh... So what do you want for breakfast, Ms. Celestia? As you probably already know, I can make you anything you'd like.

"Anything I'd like?" Guinness echoed, a little amazed.

"Anything you'd like, yeah," Gingembre repeated.

Now Guinness really shouldn't have all that surprised at that little fact and, in actuality, he wasn't. No, he was more surprised by the amount of choice he had. When he was a pony, really, all he had for breakfast was some kinda mush from oats and, while it wasn't bad, a little more variety would've been nice. And, hey, here it is!

"OK, just gimme a sec here," Guinness muttered, going into full thinking mode as Gingembre nodded.

_So what would Celestia want for breakfast?_ Guinness wondered. _I have a lot of rumors about her liking cake and bananas... Eh, but bananas are kinda sexual and I don't wanna get into that kind of stuff... It's too early for cake, but, then again, if Celestia likes it as much as I've heard she does, then surely I can ask for it and not seem weird... But what do Anthros eat anyways? I've heard that they eat each other out, but that sounds gross. They don't seem like cannibals. Or maybe I'm getting that all wrong. But then ag-_

"Ms. Celestia?" Gingembre spoke up, taking Guinness by some form of surprise. "Are you going to ask for anything, or we just going to stand here starving each other to death?"

"I'd rather go with the first option," Guinness answered. "Anyway, for breakfast, I would like... Uh... Cake!"

"Pancakes?" Gingembre guessed.

"No! Chocolate cake!" Guinness said in a commanding tone. (By accident, he swears. Apparently, he doesn't want to abuse his powers as a princess.)

"But for breakfast?" Gingembre asked. "Ms. Celestia, I thought you promised us that after the last time-"

"I want chocolate cake for breakfast!" Guinness demanded. (Again "by accident".) "And, uh, if you don't give it to me, I'll... I'll do something bad to you!"

"Fine, fine, you don't have to be so rude about it..." Gingembre muttered. "I'll get your dumb cake..." Beat. "Uh... Just don't let Mrs. Dell know I said that, or that I'm giving cake to you."

"I'll think about it," Guinness said.

"That's all I need," Gingembre said, rushing out of the room.

So Guinness with alone once again, he realized something really he should've a little while ago. "I have wings!" he said happily, extending said body parts. "And I already know how to use 'em! Finally, things are going my way."

Now with his wings out, he had to test something. He had always heard a rumour about pegasi wings being extremely sensitive, but, due to a number of reasons (none of which involving his wife), he could never find out if that was really true or not. Maybe this was the reason why he was in this body.

_It'd be a pretty stupid reason if it was true..._ Guinness thought.

Regardless though, he still had to try it out, so he reached back and pinched the tip of one. Almost immediately, he both thanked himself for it and regretted the decision, because, as soon as he did it, a wave of pleasure circulated throughout his whole body. Especially one particular area, which he looked down at.

"Oh Faust..."

Surprisingly, he also forgot to notice that he now had a marehood, and, right now, it was just rarin' to go, to get some kind of action... _Any_ action. Guinness certainly knew and seemed willing to comply, slowly reaching a hand down there. Slowly... Practically teasing himself... Those two lower lips were practically begging for it... Yet here he was, letting his hand slowly slide down to them... Eventually, he did get there, moving the bottom to the side so- "WAIT A MINUTE!"

At the last possible second, Guinness yanked his hand away and could only stare at it like it was the horrifying thing in the world (whatever that was). Despite what he had been doing earlier, he knew for a fact that there were just some areas he couldn't go near no matter how much he wanted to, and the marehood was one of them. Especially when it wasn't his wife's. It just felt wrong... At least for now. Besides, Gingembre could have come back at any minute, so then where would he be?

Speak of the devil, he came back just then, carrying two slices of chocolate cake on a silver platter.

"Here you go, Ms. Celestia," Gingembre said, placing the platter down in front of her. "Two pieces of chocolate cake, made by the finest chefs in Equestria. And some other people who aren't me."

Man, cloud Guinness not agree more. He had seen some cake in his day, but this had to be the well-presented silces he had ever seen in his life. Really, it was indescribable, which obviously meant that it was going to taste terrible. Still, cake was cake, and Guinness wasn't gonna just let these two pieces go to waste

"Now, I came back with these so early because, well, to be honest with you, we prepared it last night while we were making that other cake you requested," Gingembre explain. "So, yes, we knew you would want some slices to yourself, but... But not this early. Like, at least after you've eaten a normal breakfast. Cake for breakfast is just weird. I mean, cake is good and all and I wish I could have it for every meal of the day, but, after that last we did it when you- Wait, what are you doing?"

Guinness looked up and gave the chef a confused looked, his face covered in chocolate as he had apparently gone in face first. "Uh, I'm eating cake. What's so wrong about that?"

"Well, uh, it's just the fact that, uh, you, well..." Gingembre took a moment to come up with the right words to use. "Uh, y'see, you kinda... Y'kinda got chocolate... All over your face."

"Yeah, and what's the problem?" Guinness asked. Then, a couple of moments after saying this, his mind answered for him. "Oh... Yeah, I almost forgot!" And with that said, Guinness levitated the piece of cake that hadn't been touched yet and took a bite out of it. "Where are my manners?"

"Uh, sure, that's the problem," Gingembre muttered.

And neither one said a word for the rest of Guinness's cake.

**A/N: I dunno why he's still writing this. Just play along, OK?**


	3. In The Closet

**A/N: …Why is he still writing this? Why?**

**Celestia presents her big Anthro Something Something  
****An "Idiot turns into Celestia" story  
****Written and co-edited by That Gamer  
****Co-edited and despised by Hellfillly Deluxe  
****Special thanks to TheEquestrianIdiot 2.0 for help with the outfit description**

"OK, your highness, we're here in your closet," the unnamed guard from before grunted. "You can let go of my neck now."

"Actually, I'd like it a lot better if you stayed right here and helped me balance," Guinness said, still not confident in his ability to stand despite earlier.

"But your highness, wouldn't it be hard to get dressed with you hanging from my neck?" the unnamed guard asked.

"Uh... I dunno."

The unnamed guard didn't say anything to that. Instead, he took Guinness's hands off of him, place then on two random shelves, and walked out of the room.

"...Thanks for the support, I guess," Guinness said after him.

But now that the guard was gone and his hands helping him stay up, Guinness could finally take his mind off of balancing and notice that Anthro Celestia had a big closet. It was pretty much two-thirds of the room, which really surprised Guinness, since he expected her to just have the same dress over and over again with maybe an evening gown or too. But no, there was really an impressive selection.

The admiring didn't last long though, because Dell came in soon after.

"Uhm... Dell, what are you doing here?" Guinness asked.

"Nothing, really," Dell replied flatly. "I just want to make sure you can get dressed fine."

"So you're gonna stand there and watch?" It seemed like a dumb question, but... Yeah, it was a pretty dumb question.

Dell nodded and motioned a hand for Guinness to get started.

"OK... But only if you get naked too."

And it was at that point when Dell gained a mighty surprised look on her face. It seemed that a small fraction of her expected that (about 1/20), but it still wasn't enough to prepare for it. "Uhm... Why?"

"I dunno..." Guinness mumbled. "I-it'll make me more comfortable." There was a lot of truth in that. Guinness, like many other ponies, grew up buck naked and, though it was socially acceptable for ponies to wear things, he just never liked the things. He couldn't explain why either. He just did.

"Fine, fine, I'll play along," Dell said, placing her clipboard and glasses neatly on the floor before beginning to strip... Well, not the sexy kind of stripping. The plain kind where yah just take yer clothes off. But, yeah, Dell did it.

And when she was finished, Guinness noticed that she didn't look half bad. Wasn't really curvy like Anthro Celestia was, but Dell certainly had breasts and a marehood. That was good enough for Guinness.

"Your majesty, your drooling," Dell pointed out.

"Oops, sorry," Guinness muttered, wiping it off. "Uh... I was, uh, thinking about cake."

"I'm sure you were. Now please get changed."

Guinness nodded and started to light up his horn, but that's when Dell said, "With your hands, your majesty."

'Well that's just great...' Guinness thought, looking down at his hands. 'This is gonna be harder then raising the sun. Actually, that was pretty easy, so this might be good as well!'

So Guinness began trying to take Anthro Celestia's gown off. It took a couple of tries and failed attempts, but he eventually managed to get a good grip on it. Actually taking it off wasn't that hard, though it did get caught on his extra long horn at least once. Next was the thong, which Guinness hoped wouldn't be that difficult. Thankfully, it wasn't too hard... Right up until he had to lift his legs to get it off. But when he tried lifting one, he managed to get part of the thong off before losing his balance and falling over backwards onto his backside.

"Ouch... My bum..." Guinness groaned, getting on his hands and knees so he could better rub where it hurt.

To that, Dell just rolled her eyes. And also at that moment, Guinness thought of something and, before he could stop himself, he blurted it out.

"Kiss it better?" Guinness asked, looking back at his assistant.

"Your majesty, I'll get naked for you, but I won't kiss your ass," Dell stated.

"But it hurts!" Guinness whined. "Please? It'll make me feel better!"

"No, your majesty, no."

A big part of Guinness knew he really shouldn't be doing this. Anthro Celestia was a big mare (if her body wasn't any indication), and, obviously, she wouldn't be asking her assistant to kiss her butt wound. But, before Guinness could tell himself "No", he had turned around to give Dell a clear view of his behind, putting on ths saddest face he could, and gave his rump a shake for good measure.

This time, Dell didn't say anything, but neither did Guinness. The two just stared at each for a little while, naturally in complete silence.

"Fine... But only if you stop being insane later today," Dell said. Then, with a quick pause of defeat, she approached her fair ruler and kneeled down so she was level with her ruler's royal rear.

Guinness turned his head away then. He didn't wanna see it 'cause he knew he shouldn't have even asked for it in the first , he could feel Dell feeling up his hindquarters.

"You don't look hurt," Dell stated. "Are you sure I really have-"

"Yes!" Guinness shouted. "Just do it!"

"But I have stand..." Halfway through that sentence, Dell just sighed to herself in defeat. Most likely, she had the thought that Anthro Celestia was her ruler and had the right to do whatever she wanted, no matter how ridiculos or sexual it might be. So, she took a breath, closed her eyes and kissed the left cheek of her majesty's butt. Probably for longer then she should have.

Surprsingly for Guinness, despite knowing he didn't want it, found it to be pretty. The touch of Dell's soft lips on his soft fanny just made him feel good for some reason.

"There, I did it," Dell said once it was over.

"Again?" Guinness asked quickly. This time, he knew he kind of wanted it, so he was ready to feel that feeling again.

Oddly enough, Dell wasn't that surprised by the request this time, so she just went back to kissin' Anthro Celestia's bum. And man, did Guinness love it. In fact, he loved it a lot more this time because, for some reason, Dell was also feeling up his right cheek as well. He didn't know why, but buck if he cared. He just sighed in content and let Dell go about her peckin' and feelin'. But at some point, he could have sworn that Dell's kisses started to move very slowly to the right.

"Uh, Dell?" Guinness spoke up for the first time in a long time. "What are you- EEP!"

And that's right when Guinness's suspicions were confirmed: Dell was moving herself towards the center and was sticking her tounge deep into Anthro Celestia's folds. And man was it a weird sensation. Like, it was an amazing feeling and Dell was really going at it, but, at the same time, knowing that somepony's tounge was deep inside his genitals was really weird. Still, that didn't stop him from moaning in delight.

Unfortunately, right before Guinness finished, Dell suddenly did. "What... What am I doing?!" she shouted, quickly getting up and backing away from Guinness.

"Dell, wha... What's wrong?" Guinness asked, panting and still on that delightful high.

"I'm so sorry your majesty, I-I just don't know what came over me!" Dell continued. She sounded really upset and confused. "I-I mean, I-I was just doing what you asked me to, b-but then the next thing I knew I-I-I was putting my tounge in your vagina a-and it felt good, but-but, it felt so wrong at the same time and, oh, my parents never loved me and-"

"Dell!" Guinness somehow managed to catch Dell's attention. "Calm down!"

"I can't!" Dell looked like she was about to cry. "I used you! I used you for me own needs! My own stupid, horny needs!"

"Dell, it's alright," Guinness said, turning his body to Dell and sitting down, 'cause, well, his knees were starting to hurt from being on the floor for so long.

"It is?" Dell sniffed.

"Yes, it is," Guinness confirmed. "Being horny is something every mare has to be and-"

"Did you just call me a horse?" Dell asked.

"Uh... What am I supposed to call you?" Guinness enquired back.

"A woman," Dell answered.

"Oh, yeah, right," Guinness muttered, taking a moment to remember it before continuing: "Anyways, I have no problem with you using me if that's what you needed to do to satisfy yourself. I'm not gonna hold it against you."

Dell sniffed again and gave a small, yet hopeful smile. "Really?"

Guinness nodded and held his arms out. "Now gimme a hug."

Did Dell ever accept that offer, practically glomping Guinness and holding him tight. Guinness couldn't help but smile at that, not because he had managed to do some kinda princess-y wisdom to calm Dell down, but their breasts were pushing against each other and it felt good.

"So can you help me get dressed?" Guinness asked quietly.

As a response, Dell pulled out of the hug and was polite enough to give Guinness a bothered look.

"Your majesty, I've get naked for," Dell started. "I've put up with you not knowing how to walk. I've kissed your ass. And just because... Uh... Uhm... Oh, you know I can't resisit you when you pout! Fine! I'll help you get dressed but just this once!"

"Thank you, Dell!" Guinness hugged Dell once more before letting Anthro Celestia's assistant go off to scan around the closet for something good.

"So, uh, what should I wear today?" Guinness asked at some point. "A dress or something?"

"No, your majesty," Dell said, moving some clothes on a rack aside to get to the second layer. "It's just Twilight and whoever she's bringing. You don't need to dress formally for her... Goodness, how much clothing do you have?"

"OK, something casual..." Guinness stroked his chin as he thought about, Dell meanwhile crawling further into Anthro Celestia's closet. "Uh... Something maroon! Dell, I want something maroon!"

Dell poked her out just then to say, "OK! But just letting you know, I'm not going any deeper than the fifth layer!"

"OK, whatever..."

Twenty minutes later, and Guinness was standing up and checking out the outfit Dell had picked.

"So... What do you think, your majesty?" Dell asked with a smile. "Do you like it?"

Guinness thought about it. He was currently wearing a tight fitting maroon bodysuit that Dell commented was like a one piece swimsuit, some tight fitting pants, a sash that looked Celestia's mane acting as a belt (not as tight fitting), and nothing on his feet, at Guinness's request. The toenails were painted pink though.

"I like it!" Guinness replied, shaking his booty and giggling like a little school filly.

"I do too, your majesty," Dell agreed. "Really brings out your curves."

"Yeah, it really does..." Guinness sighed, placing a hand on his rear.

"Anyways, your majesty, I'll let you know when Twilight and company arrive, OK? OK." Dell bowed in respect and quickly left. A few moments later, she came back in, blushing like mad. "I, uh... I almost forgot my clothes..." She chuckled nervously, quickly put her thing on and was out in a flash.

**A/N: …And there's the chapter. Honestly, out of all the things he could have inspiration for, it's this trite. At least it's a lot better written then his other stuff. Anyways, as he would say, "Bonum nocte et fortuna"… As I'm saying, "Spero quod neminem vestrum fugit.".**


End file.
